


Every Sinner has a Future

by FairyTailCutie



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insinuated drug abuse, Kougami Shinya - Freeform, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Psycho-pass - Freeform, Sexual Situations, Shuusei, Threats of Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailCutie/pseuds/FairyTailCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuna Seishin is the go to for the underground, a latent criminal with more influence then she should have, so when she gets picked up by the PSB to help on a case involving an old business contact of her's it sends her into a trip down memory lane. But almost immediately, she's swept up in making new memories with Shusei, unable to forget her encounter with him the night they'd picked her up. While her sketchy past unfolds, she'll have to beat the clock to stop anymore people from dying.</p><p>This is before the start of the actual Psycho-pass series, with a few original characters and a pairing with Shusei. Mostly because he deserves some lovin', too.</p><p>This is also an experiment in writing mature scenes for me. It's the first I've done any story without a T rating at the most.</p><p>ON HIATUS FOR INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mature story, one I'll admit I may not be good at writing. I'm not comfortable writing sexual scenes, however, I was encouraged to write through my own insecurity in writing adult scenes. So, I decided I would write a fanfiction. I jumped right into it with this story and I didn't really fine tune what I wrote. I like to write without a lot of detail, I believe if basic detail is given and the feel for what the atmosphere should be like in the scene, that it's better for the reader to imagine the settings in their own ways or visualize it how they want to. I think it makes the reading experience a little different for everyone. This idea of writing doesn't work for mature scenes, though, so I'm out of my element in more than one way. I'm hoping this isn't a waste of anyone's time, but hearing back about how I'm able to write better for scenes that actually involve details would be great.

The entire club was filled with people tonight, with people coming from all over the underground to celebrate Asuna Seishin's 28th birthday party, the entire club decorated for her with free drinks on the house for the entire night. She was sitting at the table on the second level on the balcony part, overlooking the dance floor and having drinks. It was nice to be around a lot of people and having a great time. Her entire table was friends she was close to. Yukata Seishin, her long time childhood friend that her parents adopted after the death of his family when he was 12. Toshio Totsuki, a business contact and also a personal friend, when she felt like having him around. Koko, Biz, Ghost, Nokie and Valazia were also business contacts that she was friends with outside of work as well. There were a few prospect business partners and even just some friends she didn't associate with often.

The entire table was having their own conversations, entertaining themselves while she was watching over the dance floor, smiling as she thought about how rare it is for a club to devote an entire night just to one person. Then again, she helped fund this entire club on a regular basis and, well, half of the people in the club didn't get anywhere without her help. After all, there wasn't really anyone more important than her in the underground. 

After a few minutes, she turned to Toshio, who was talking to Ghost about a job set up in the Tokyo district for tomorrow night. She couldn't deny how attractive he looked tonight. His blond hair was unkempt and shaggy but the rest of him was well put together. A pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt was all he wore, but usually he'd forego the shirt, opting to show off his muscular body most of the time. Not that she minded it. But tonight, he'd dressed up just for her and it showed she was different then the girls that were currently throwing themselves at him.

So, why not ask him to dance with her? It was her birthday after all. How could he deny? But when she excitedly asked him to dance with her, he'd brushed her off, telling her he was busy. She gave him a puppy dog pout, "but it's my birthday," she whined.

He gave her a short and hard glance, "I'll dance with you later."

"I don't want to dance later. I want to dance now."

Before he could answer her, she turned on her heel and began to walk off. Fine, if he didn't want to dance with her then she would just have to find someone else to dance with. There's no way that she couldn't find someone interested. She didn't need him.

When she got to the dance floor she looked around at the people packed together, all moving to the music like a mob. It was beautiful and enticing, now she just needed to be a part of it. It wasn't long until she spotted someone she thought was attractive enough to dance with at the bar, leaning against it with a drink in his hand and watching the crowd. He looked at her, but turned away almost instantly when he saw her looking back. 

He was handsome, with short, light brown spiky hair that seemed to be held back with blue hair pins on one side. His eyes were brown, from what she could tell. He wore a black jacket with a black shirt underneath and a red tie. His jacket sleeves were rolled up, she noticed, and his pants were matching his black ensemble except for the white belts. He was looking around the club with a small smirk, as if he was amused watching everyone else. 

He would do fine, she thought, making a beeline for him through the crowd of people. Some people were wishing her a happy birthday as she walked by, to which she gave smiles and thank yous, but her eyes didn't leave him. He had looked her way suddenly at one point, his eyes a bit wider than they had been the first time he looked over, but he recovered quickly. Maybe he was shocked she was starring at him? 

He stood up straight, as if he was getting ready to leave, but she'd reached him at the same time. When she did, she stopped in front of him, giving him a once over. Then, she smiled at him, "dance with me?" For a moment, he looked almost dumbfounded, but after a moment he smiled at her. He was even more attractive when he smiled. His reply was barely out when she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. She chose the center, the part with the easiest view from the balcony seat, and turned to him. 

She gave him another look over before guiding his hands to her hips as she stepped closer, a smirk on her face. He gingerly held her hips at first as she started to move her hips in a swaying motion. She smirked at him. He didn't seem like he knew what to do. She changed her tactics, turning around and leaning her back against him, taking his hands in hers and moving them to her lower hips as she swayed against him. She left his hands there, waiting for him to find his own rhythm to match hers, opting instead to run her hands through her hair as she moved. It wasn't long before he seemed to pick up on the idea of what to do and began moving with her. 

At first, his movements were slow and small, as if he was feeling out what he should do. Maybe he gained some confidence having her still dancing with him or maybe he just copied what the guys around him were doing, but eventually, his movements became matched with hers. More confident and fluid, allowing the music to control his movements like she was. At some point, she'd turned to face him, her hands roaming his body as much as his were on her's. She could feel the muscle beneath his shirt, flexing underneath her fingers with his movements. The longer she danced, feeling his body and allowing her own desires to take over, she began to think about much more than just what his body felt like dancing against hers. 

She wanted to know what it felt like moving against her in every way possible. It drove her crazy to just keep dancing, so she decided she'd test her boundaries before asking him to leave with her. She ran one hand up his chest, moving the other one lower than his abdomen, grazing between his legs. He drew in a breath when she did. She couldn't hear it, but she could feel it. 

Meeting his eyes, she gave him a suggestive smirk. All her desire was put into it. She hoped he would say yes, because she really didn't want to have to look for someone else right now. The look in his eyes made her know she wouldn't be finding anyone else that night to satisfy her. He followed her off the dance floor and toward the doors leading to the personal rooms. Totally forgetting why she'd chosen the center of the dance floor and picked out another person in general, she missed Toshio glaring down at her leading him away to the back. She also missed him leaving the balcony to follow.

She smiled at the bouncer and he nodded her to the next open room down the hall. Once the door was shut to the room there wasn't any time wasted. He easily pushed her against the door, his mouth falling hard on hers, almost feverishly. She opened her mouth almost immediately to his, eager to taste him, feel him. Her entire body had been burning since the dance floor with desire but now it felt like she was totally on fire.

Her hands didn't hesitate to start unbuckling his pants as his lifted up her dresses bottom passed her hips. Once his belts were unbuckled she was able to fully feel how much he wanted her, exciting her even more than she already was. He let out a groan when her hand wrapped around him, moving slowly at first. His mouth moved from her lips and to her nick, biting her enough to elicit a small moan from her. His right hand went to her leg, hoisting it up to his waist.

Complying, she lifted her other leg up as well, wrapping them both around his waist. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as his mouth captured her's once more. When he began to walk away from the door she wrapped her arms around him back, almost forgetting she needed to hold onto him if she didn't want to fall. Once they reached the sofa, he let her down, climbing on top of her almost instantly after. 

She wasn't sure of everything that happened. It was a frenzy of touches and stripping, moans and groans and sloppy kisses. She was so oblivious to everything but her own pleasure as his fingers expertly hit every sweet spot she had, causing her nails to dig into his back as she moaned into his mouth, that it took a loud commotion outside their room to make her realize there was more going on than them just having sex. One of the voices was familiar to her, yelling at someone that they'd better get out of their way.

The man on top of her must have knew the voice that yelled back, because his movement stalled for a moment, but he seemed to ignore it easily. She asked weakly what was going on. His voice, low and velvety, told her it didn't matter. It wasn't until the door burst open that she decided she didn't believe it didn't matter.

Standing in the doorway was a man she didn't recognize. At the same time, the man withdrew his hand from her, getting up as more people filed in. They all wore suits of some type and looked, well, authority filled. It wasn't until the one guy finally came in, an older man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown trench coat. He used to be an inspector for the PSB, but later got demoted to enforcer. It was a big story back when it happened. She closed her legs, propping herself up on one elbow and taking them all in. Then, she looked at the man, buckling up his pants and fixing his tie.

She fell back onto her back then. Fuck.

The man who'd just been on top of her gave her a smirk, "Asuna Seishin, you're under arrest."

Toshio used to tell her all the time that her habit of going off with people she didn't even know was going to get her in trouble one day and damn him for being right. She'd always let sex be her guilty pleasure. Sometimes, she thought she had an addiction to it. It was so absurd to be taken into custody right before getting laid by someone who was probably the best damn specimen she'd found in a long time, especially when she's usually so careful not to get caught. So absurd, actually, that she wasn't even mad.

Instead, she laughed, looking at the brown haired man who tricked her. "Well, damn, you could have at least fucked me first."


	2. The way we work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Death doesn't scare me, sweetheart. I didn't get where I am today being afraid of dying. So if all you've got to offer me is my life then I don't think I'm very interested in listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story on another site and got a complaint about how I wrote my first chapter. Specifically, that I didn't give enough details about the characters or insight into them. I did this intentionally. Everything is going to come out gradually through the story. If you're wondering about something then it'll be answered eventually. The reason for this is that the story revolves around my character's past and what shaped her into who she is now.
> 
> I hope this chapter is good. I was going to write more than one chapter to put up but I'm actually fine tuning chapter three right now and not sure if I'll have time to post both.

The room they kept her in was just as boring as anyone would expect a questioning room to be. It was just the metal table, with a metal chair on her side and one across from her. There was a two way mirror to her left, which was fine by her since her left was her best side, and a plastic water bottle in front of her to drink from. Nobody had been back in since the one woman brought it in and set it down, giving her a disgusted look as she did. She felt like slapping the lady for it, but then decided it was too much work to do so.

 

Instead, she'd pushed her chair back a bit, leaning back and propping her feet onto the table. She wasn't sure why she was sitting in this room instead of in a therapy cell or getting set up for execution, but she sure as hell knew she wouldn't like it when she found out. There weren't many places left for her to go after this room. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Gino watched the girl closely as she propped her feet up, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes. She'd been compliant since she was taken by them, not asking where she was being taken, why they wanted her, why they set her up. Her comment to Shuusei in the private room after he'd told her she was being arrested was the last thing she'd even said. She didn't seem angry or upset. She'd sat down when she was told, made herself comfortable and just waited. 

 

"Well, now that's we've got her in our custody, I'm beginning to doubt she'll be able to help us."

 

Gino was starring at the woman through the two way glass, but talking to the man who sat in the corner of the room. The newest enforcer in the last year, went only by the name of Shadow, having told them that his real name no longer mattered to him. Shadow is the name he used in the underground, it was the name he built his life around and the name he used to replace the old him. He'd asked to keep it when they enlisted him. It was a simple request, especially since the name suited him so well.

 

Shadow was good at being quiet and sneaky. His black hair was kept short, easier to keep out of the way, according to him, and his dark eyes were watching everything. He was slim and tall, wore a lot of black and didn't talk too much. He was, essentially, a shadow. Even now, he sat in the corner of the room, his eyes watching Asuna through the window, regarding her as if she were an old memory he didn't want to live again. At least, that's what Gino thought when he actually turned to look at him.

 

"Onihara had a file of her on his computer disk. There was a photo of her and even a contact number. The notes imply they've had contact before."

 

Kougami gave him a side long glance, "What makes you so sure she knows anything that could help us, though?"

 

Shadow gave a shrug, "she's a woman of many secrets and contacts. I wouldn't doubt she knows something about him and even if she doesn't off hand, she's got the connections to find out for us."

 

Gino nodded, "even if she does know something, I doubt she'd help us."

 

Shadow smiled then, "oh, she'll help. Her younger sister goes to the high school the killer cases the most. I doubt she knows it, considering her disownment from her family, but she'll care."

 

Gino turned to look back at the woman through the window, wondering about where someone like her went wrong. Her hue was pure and hadn't changed in the slightest since they'd brought her in. According to the Sibyl system, she was an upstanding citizen, but they knew she wasn't. When they'd first brought her in to the questioning room, they'd realized they couldn't hold her. She could get up and just walk right out because of her perfect hue. The bots wouldn't stop her, the doors would open for her. They were banking on her helping them because she wanted to, but if Shadow didn't even think she would help willingly, then it seemed this was a waste of time and money on their part.

 

But, even harder than that, was to think that this woman was a latent criminal. The Sibyl system says she isn't, but their own eyes say she is. Drinking alcohol, being in an illegal club, voice recordings of her speaking about business arrangements that Shadow managed to recover for them from his old phone. It was obvious that she was a criminal, helping other's to do their dirty work, but she would never be treated like one by Sibyl. He had to admit he was more than just a little curious about it, just like everyone else. Shadow has even been questioned about it, but he wasn't any help.

 

"I didn't know her pass would be so clean," he'd said. "We don't worry about psycho-passes in the underground. We're all criminals and we know it, so our specific standing isn't important."

 

He'd gone as far as saying that she probably didn't even know she had such a clean pass right now. He doubted she'd ever checked it, considering she's been a part of the underground since her teens, working her way up a small time lackey to where she is now. He doubted, though, that any of them would benefit from knowing why it didn't change if she couldn't control it. Besides, psycho-passes were all emotion based. Nobody chooses how they feel, right?

 

Shadow stood up then, walking over to the window next to Gino, his expression when he looked at her not changing. It was like he'd forgotten about them when she turned her head finally, starring at the two way mirror as if she could tell she was being watched. 

 

"I want to be the one to talk to her."

 

Gino was quiet for a moment, unsure if it was a good idea or not. After thinking for a few moments, he'd agreed. Shadow knew her personally and if there was any chance of her helping them, it would come from him. Once he'd agreed to it, the other man was leaving for the room she was in.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shadow sat down at the desk in front of Asuna, not speaking to her at first as her eyes were closed. He'd thought she was asleep at first, as did Shuusei as he watched through the window. He couldn't help but remember how her body felt underneath his, the sound she made when his fingers had hit just the right spots or how her breasts felt pressed against his chest when her back arched. It had been hard, very hard, to remember that he was only there because she'd gave an opening to corner her, not to actually have sex with her. Now, though, he couldn't shake it from his memory. Especially not when she was sitting right on the other side of the glass.

 

Her legs were stretched out on the table, causing her dress to bunch up and expose her thighs. Thighs, he noted, that had slight bruise marks from his hands, most likely from when he'd hoisted her legs up. Then, there was her breasts, at least a C if he had to guess, that were pushed out from how she was positioned. Her neck was bruised a bit from his bites and her lips were swollen from all their kissing. Her long brown hair hung down in waves over the back of the chair. Looking at her was causing the entire scene to replay in his head again.

 

But he was able to ignore it when she'd spoken, taking him off guard for a moment. "Do you always just come in to stare at the people in these rooms or am I just special?" She moved her head to look at Shadow, her eyes opening. Shuusei wouldn't forget those beautiful blue eyes any time soon, or the way they widened at the person in front of her. "Shadow?"

 

He nodded slightly, his eyes locking with hers for a long moment. Gino thought that he may have made a mistake, silently cursing his choice until Asuna moved. She flung her legs off the table, sitting in her chair straighter, seeming to scrutinize him for a while. It was several moments before she sat back in her chair, letting out a long breath, "well, I'll be damned, you're not dead after all."

 

"That's all you have to say?"

 

She regarded him half halfheartedly, putting her feet up on the edge of the table and pushing her chair back, balancing on the back legs. She didn't reply to him, just stared at him with a blank face. This didn't seem to bother Shadow.

 

"From what I hear, you made it pretty easy for them to pick you up." She ignored him, "what would The Wolf think about you going off with another man?" A shrug was his reply, but nothing more. 

 

'The Wolf' had come up in conversation with Shadow a couple of times, saying he was to be avoided at all costs if necessary. Shadow didn't go into detail, but his jobs were really dirty, risky and he was the best at them. When it came to Asuna, his loyalty saw no bounds and he was dangerous. He was willing to do anything for her.

 

"The Wolf is smart," he'd said. "But he's also insane. That's a dangerous combination to mess with. If he knows you have her, he'll come for her. I can guarantee that."

 

That's why they had to find a way to get Asuna into custody while he wasn't around. After a week of tracking her, watching her, trying to manipulate people away from her--she'd given them the opening they'd needed. Sure, they never planned for that situation to happen--nobody would have planned something like that. But Shuusei was willing to go with it when they'd encouraged him to exploit it and they had her in their custody. But Gino knew the man who'd followed them in the hallway, the one who'd watched them take her away, was The Wolf. 

 

It's only a matter of time before he'd come for her, Shadow had said it himself. Gino could only hope that they could convince her to help before that.

 

Shadow's sigh brought Gino out of thoughts of The Wolf and back to the room before him. "I bet you're wondering why you're here?"

 

"I tried to have sex with an enforcer. It's sort of self-explanatory, really."

 

He scoffed at her, "you're a criminal, Asuna. That's why you're here. Drug peddling, accessory to murder, illegal chemical distribution, murder, theft, illegal hacking, drug abuse, vandalism, assault, attempted murder, aiding and a bedding a criminal, and so much more. You're probably the worst of the worst."

 

She smile at him. It looked as if she was amused to have her crimes laid out on the table for her. "It's nice to have my achievements laid out in front of me, but I'm not really interested in why I'm here. I'm interested in finding out where I'm going."

 

"That depends on you. You can go to therapy and hope it doesn't end in an execution. That's the worst case scenario. Best case scenario ends with you going free. It all depends on if you'll help us or not."

 

"I'll be going free either way and we both know it."

 

He nodded, "ah, yes. The Wolf. Toshio always had an uncanny fondness to you. But I doubt he can get to you in here." All she did, surprisingly, was shake her head at him. Maybe it was just their imagination, but it didn't seem like she was bothered by anything Shadow said at all. Kougami, even, would go so far as to say that she was confident. Even sitting in their custody she felt like she had the world in her hands. "Even if he could, it would take him a few days. You can be dead by then."

 

"But then you wouldn't be able to get my help and considering all the trouble you had to have gone through to get me here, you really need me." When Shadow began to shoot down her over confident, yet still accurate, statement she cut him off. "I can sense a deal coming on here somewhere. Where you try to convince me to help and we come to an agreement. I think we should skip to that part."

 

"The deal is you help or we keep you locked up until Sibyl decides you're no longer able to be helped."

 

"Death doesn't scare me, sweetheart. I didn't get where I am today being afraid of dying. So if all you've got to offer me is my life then I don't think I'm very interested in listening."

 

Shadow almost forgot what it was like to deal with her. Asuna was, essentially, a business woman. She didn't worry about details and she didn't worry about what needed done. All she cared about was what was in it for her. He'd noticed it was all superficial things. She didn't care about ethics or morality, other people, loyalty, trust. She cared about two things--Money and power. If you couldn't appeal to either of those then you wouldn't get anywhere with her. It was even her who'd told him it when she picked him up in the underground.

 

"Don't trust anybody. This entire world we live in is based off of who can pay better for what they want."

 

He'd looked at her, confused and new to the underground, wondering if that meant he shouldn't trust her. "What about you?"

 

"Should you trust me, you mean?" He nodded. She laughed at him, "if there's anyone in this world you shouldn't trust the most, it's me. Money and power is all the underground is about. You stick with me and I'll get you both, but don't think I won't stab you in the back for the right price."

 

That day was the first time he began to realize that she wasn't as complex as people would think. She wanted money and power and she'd do anything for it. So, he may as well get to the point. With a sigh, he leaned forward on the table, giving her a hard look. "You remember an old contact named 'Kota Onihara?'"

 

Her body tensed for a moment, as if it physically shocked her to hear the name, but she relaxed pretty fast. She didn't hide her suspicion,though. She regarded Shadow carefully now, more wary of the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. She had a life before she got to where she was in the underground, a life that involved a lot of risky and dangerous things. It wasn't an easy feat to become what she is now. It involves a lot of backstabbing, exploitation, blackmail and even force to reach it. That creates a lot of enemies.

 

"Depends on why you want to know.."

 

Shadow shook his head, smiling a little bit, "have you ever thought of just being helpful for once?"

 

"No."

 

He sighed, "I'm sure you've seen the murders on the news lately. The ones involving teenagers? The man behind them had files on you in a computer disk we managed to salvage information off of. They have proof of a connection between the both of you. We just want whatever information you can give us on him to catch him."

 

"Why should I help?"

 

"You mean besides being a decent person and aiding in preventing the deaths of more children?"

 

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not a decent person, nor do I do anything just to do it. Give me a good reason or I don't care."

 

He gave her a long look, his face looking like he was debating on what he was going to do next. He must have come to a decision, because he finally sat back. "If I'm not mistaking, you've got a younger sister in the Tokyo district. She falls into the killers age group, goes to one of the high schools the killer seems to scope out the most even." He smiled now at her, taunting her with the information. "But I'm guessing you wouldn't know anything about what goes on with your sister, would you? You're family cut you off a long time ago."

 

She nodded, "You're saying that I should help to protect my sister, who I haven't seen since I turned fourteen, out of the goodness of my very small heart?"

 

"I was banking on it."

 

"Then you're not banking on the right things."

 

He was angry then. Why wouldn't she help? Her own sister's life was at stake here and she was just going to turn a blind eye? Even before that, what type of person just lets people die when they may have the chance to help them? Was human life that insignificant to her? 

 

He was about to say that when she spoke again, "fortunately for you, though, my brother still cares deeply about the family. He talks to our sister quite often and even visits her occasionally. Should anything happen to her, well, it would hurt him a lot."

 

"So, you'll help?"

 

"I guess so."

 

Shadow nods, "then what do you know about this guy?"

 

"He was a chemical peddler for the Onihara clan back in the day. I was about fourteen when I'd met him, so he's around 28 now. Found his way up to the top of the clan before I knocked him back down where he belonged. He didn't take it so well and I had The Wolf take care of him. From what Toshio said, though, he got away. I think he let him go, but he insists that Kota just outsmarted him. Haven't heard or seen a thing about him since then until just today."

 

"Do you think he could be behind these murders himself? From your experience with him."

 

"If he says he is doing it then he's doing it. But if you mean actually doing the dirty work himself? No. He'll have other people do it for him."

 

Shadow nodded then, "know anyone in the underground who'd do this type of shit for him then?"

 

"No, not off the top of my head. That sort of stuff falls onto Toshio to set up, though. I try not to dirty my hands with torture stuff if I can help it, so I send those types of jobs his way to deal out. He'd probably be more insightful."

 

"I understand." There was an odd tension in the room--like she was keeping something from him. "What type of chemicals was he in charge of for the Onihara?"

 

"Only a few things. Hydrochloric Acid, Embalming Fluid, Sulfur and Amino Acid in it's concentrated form. He's an expert in disposing of or preserving bodies."

 

"Do you think he has a reason behind doing all this?"

 

She nodded then, "I'm sure he does. It'll be a matter of personal gain, though, that's for sure." Silence followed again before she broke it, "I'm guessing that information isn't all you wanted? You already know it's him and his past doesn't really matter. Just matters if I'm able to help find him for you."

 

"You'd be right."

 

She scoffed then, "I'll need some things clear about my help then. Toshio and Yakuta have to know. Toshio is my protection and he's around for everything. I suddenly start cutting him out of things and not only am I no longer protected, but I'm also causing suspicion. That's not good for business and what's not good for business isn't good for your investigation. Yakuta deserves to know, especially since we live together and he'll be wondering why I'm suddenly secretive. Secondly, I'm not stopping my other business for this. That causes suspicion and I'll need to keep up appearances. That means that any of the crimes that happen while I'm helping, I can't have you all busting. Bad for business if all my jobs are ending with the PSB. Third, I'm only helping because of Yakuta. I want him to be priority to protect if things go bad with me helping. I won't risk his life again because of choices I make. And finally, I don't want any of you interfering in anything that goes bad unless it's to get Yakuta out of the way. Toshio will protect me at all costs. I have officers trying to stop a threat coming my way and it's all over for me. I went through hell to get where I am. I won't throw it away for this." She sat back, spreading her hands open with a shrug, "accept those terms and I'll help. If not, I'll be walking out of here without helping you."

 

Shadow nodded, "I'll have to talk with my Inspectors about that."

 

"Better hop to it. The longer I'm here without talking to Toshio, the longer he thinks I'm in danger."

 

Shadow nodded, standing up to leave the room.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shadow closed the door behind him, looking at Gino before asking what he thought of her terms. Gino had gone off on a rant about how she wasn't going to tell them how she was going to help, that she wasn't in a position to be making demands. Eventually, it was Kougami who'd been the voice of reason.

 

"She can't start acting different. Cutting people off, not giving out jobs and then asking around about people? It's suspicious and like she said, it isn't going to get her information we need to find him. As for keeping her own protection, it keeps away questions. We're not familiar with the underground, so we can't say what is and what isn't going to raise questions. I think if Shadow agrees that it's the only way she can get information that we should accept the terms."

 

Gino sighed, fixing his glasses. He seemed angry at Kougami, as if he was wondering if he was actually going to let an enforcer decide something like this. After a while, though, he looked at Shadow with an expectant look. "So, are those terms agreeable?"

 

"In this situation, yes." 

 

Gino nodded, "then tell her we have a deal and bring her in here. We'll let her know our side of things."

 

Shadow didn't respond when he walked out the door.


End file.
